More expressive than words
by Blauer Schmetterling
Summary: Sherlock siempre tenía algo que decir a todo el mundo. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Hogwarts" del foro "I am SHER locked"


**Palabras: 631, sin contar las notas.**

**Resumen/Summary. Sherlock siempre tenía algo que decir a todo el mundo.**

**Advertencias. Creo que no hay nada extraño en el fic, solamente un poco de OoC.**

**Notas de autor. ¡Espero que os guste! Está hecho con mucho cariño. Me gustaría haberme animado a algo más largo, pero no estoy preparada todavía. Y es mejor calidad (o intento de eso, al menos) que cantidad :3**

**No se me da bien buscar títulos.**

**Es pareja establecida. Johnlock, obviamente. **

_** Este fanfic participa en el reto "Hogwarts" del foro "I am SHER locked"**_

* * *

Sherlock Holmes siempre tenía algo que decir.

Podía ser en clase de Pociones, donde corregía al profesor Cromwell, según él, por motivos académicos.

Algunas veces el caso también se daba en Adivinación, pues el Ravenclaw objetaba acerca del verdadero provecho que se le podía sacar a una asignatura que no se basaba en una ciencia cierta.

— ¿Realmente crees que la magia se basa en la ciencia, señor Holmes? — Preguntaba la educadora con cierto aire de desesperación. Sherlock la miraba con cierto aburrimiento, esa ojeada rápida que le echaba a las personas que ni siquiera merecían un mínimo de su atención.

— La magia y la ciencia son la misma cosa, llamada de maneras distintas. — Respondía, con obviedad en su voz.

Las demás clases no eran excepciones, pero los casos eran menores.

A John le parecían muchísimos aspectos bastante alocados cuando se trataba de Sherlock: desde sus costumbres hasta las cosas que no solía hacer. Sin embargo, algunas veces eso no le parecía tan inaudito.

John había nacido de padres muggles, por lo que conocía a la perfección su mundo. La ciencia progresaba de tal manera que las personas que no eran hechiceros podían tener una comodidad extraordinaria. Sin usar la magia. Brillante.

A John no le extrañaría que algún día la ciencia descubriese el porqué de la magia; Sherlock lo creía firmemente, al menos. A veces, incluso afirmaba que sería él el que encontrase la relación.

Algunas veces le preocupaba lo que pasaría con Sherlock cuando él se fuese.

El Hufflepuff controlaba, de cierta manera, las alocadas ideas del menor; John no quería pensar qué pasaría cuando Sherlock se viese completamente solo durante los dos años de diferencia que los separaba.

Se calmaba un poco al saber que el hermano de Sherlock, Mycroft Holmes, siempre iba a sacarlo de los problemas en los que se metiese. Después de todo, Mycroft era prácticamente el Ministerio de Magia.

Por otro lado, escabullirse de los conflictos no era bueno para Sherlock. El daño seguía ahí.

— Sherlock, tenemos que hablar. — Dijo un día, recibiendo una mirada de su novio. Sherlock dejó a un lado el libro de ciencia muggle que estaba leyendo.  
Se encontraban en la Sala de Menesteres. Todo estaba impecable, de colores tenues como el azul celeste, el gris y el blanco. Apenas había dos grandes sillones negros en el centro de la estancia, con una mesa entre ambos.

— Necesito pedirte algo. — Expresó tras cerciorarse de que había obtenido su atención.— Este año es el último que paso en Hogwarts y... Me gustaría que cuando no esté aquí no me entere de que has incendiado el Gran Comedor.

— Fue solamente una vez, quería ver qué tipo de sistema anti-incendios hay en el castillo. — Se quejó Sherlock, ocasionando una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del mayor.

— Prométeme que no te meterás en líos.— Pidió, cerca de sus labios. Su voz sonó bastante autoritaria. Seguramente, Sherlock tendría algo que objetar de nuevo.  
Colocó las manos detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él, comenzando un beso en el momento en el que sus bocas hicieron contacto.  
Sherlock correspondió posicionando sus manos en la cintura de John.

Las de John se deslizaron por los negros cabellos, sintió los rizos del Ravenclaw acomodarse entre sus dedos y soltó un ligero jadeo al separarse de manera lenta de los labios de Sherlock.

El menor también respiraba agitadamente, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno para después dejar escapar el dióxido de carbono en el hueco que formaban sus rojizos belfos hinchados.

Por primera vez, John pudo sentirse satisfecho por haber dejado sin palabras al menor de los Holmes. El cual casi siempre tenía algo que decir.

Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que hubiese obtenido su propósito, porque la palabra «lío» no tenía el mismo significado para los dos.


End file.
